Cameron MacCloud
Cameron "Cammie" MacCloud is a character in Rooster Teeth's gen:LOCK. She is a mischievous Scottish hacker and the youngest recruit for the Experimental Science Unit's gen:LOCK program, often accompanied by her robotic pet Nugget. She is voiced by Maisie Williams. Appearance Cammie is a young Caucasian woman of Scottish origin with long blonde hair, green eyes and freckles. She is rather petite in stature, and her hair is usually held up in a ponytail by a device that resembles both a mechanical set of rabbit ears and a hair bow. Her casual attire consists of a long-sleeved hooded top in shades of green, black and white, accented by pink details. she is also often seen wearing a pair of black goggles when working on projects. In her Experimental Science Unit prototype Gen:LOCK Suit, Cammie wears a form-fitting black suit with green and gray armor plating over the black body glove, which is highlighted by green-lighting across the suit. To personalize it, she added her visor, a white, turtleneck crop jacket with yellow and green accents, black and yellow gloves and white shorts with a tool belt around her waist. Cammie's visor is used for both welding and Mixed Reality. When in the Ether, Cammie appears as a white rabbit with large green eyes, a pair of goggles, a black vest and a necklace with one gold and two silver nuts. Personality Cammie is described as "one of the most moe looking characters in the show, but she is also the most foul-mouthed of the whole team"Otaku News by creator Gray G. Haddock. She is extremely curious and eager to learn about new things, especially those related to mechanics and technology. She has a penchant for sarcasm to keep calm in tense situations, believing that it helps to provide perspective. In addition, she tends to casually use profanity in conversation, and gets annoyed when chastised for it. Cammie is a huge fan of manga, movies and pop culture, making references to Star Wars by telling Rufus Weller that he seems to expect them to "Luke Skywalker" the war against the Union by gaining control of their Holons in a short amount of time. She appears to be quite defensive about these interests, taking offense to Kazu Iida's implication that her interests are childish after she offers him her manga collection should she die. Ironically, she does often display rather childish tendencies, referring to Kazu as "Kazoo", much to his annoyance. Initially, she did not appear to be as combat savvy as the others, as she preferred to hide rather than face Rob Sinclair's double, though this can attributed to her civilian background. After Nemesis rips off her Holon's head, Cammie is traumatized, having nightmares and losing sleep to video gaming and designing enhancements for her mech, whilst falling behind on her training. Though her team addresses it soon after, helping her recover. The experience even drives her to directly change her aggression and confidence via her Mindframe's slider setting and challenge Kazu to close combat. The changes allow her to overcome the shocked Kazu but her team realizes her change in personality, and Dr. Weller reverses the change. Cammie is quite insightful regarding the needs, abilities and personalities of her teammates and friends, as seen in the customized Holon upgrades produced and installed in "It Never Rains...", including the basis for Kazu's Holon being a childhood favorite manga character of his, "RoboShogun." This indicates that despite her inexperience in military life, Cammie is very connected emotionally to her teammates, having attempted to bond with them before in the Ether over video games. It also shows just how close Cammie has become to her team, often treating them as if they were her older siblings, quickly developing a bond with Chase and Kazu, with Valentina and Yaz often treating her as a scrappy younger sister. Cammie is notably fond of rabbits, taking the form of one in the Ether as well as modeling her Holon's upgraded armor and appearance after them. Even her hair accessory is modeled to look like rabbit ears that seem to change position based on her emotions in emulation of a rabbit's natural body language and physical cuing. Profile The following information accompanies Cammie's profile in the Character Reveal Teaser #3: NAME: MACCLOUD, CAMERON RANK: NA FORMER ASSIGNMENT: SYSTEMS SECURITY ANALYST DETAIL REPORT: IDENTIFIED BY VIA SECURITY ████████ CURRENT TASK POLITY CYBERSECURITY AS JUDICIAL REMEDY FOR VIOLATION VIA RECORD ████████ Abilities gen:LOCK Compatibility Cammie is one of the few people in the world capable of undergoing gen:LOCK. By having her mind digitized, she can be placed inside a Holon and operate it as if it were her own body, giving her a much greater degree of control than traditional pilots. Hacking Due to her background as a hacktivist, Cammie is a highly adept hacker, capable of accessing and programming her own technology, as well as working with existing complex systems with the use of Mixed Reality user interface. While working as a cybersecurity expert for the Polity, she was described as one of their most creative coders. She is able to restore the Anvil's alarm system in only a few minutes despite having never interacted with the system before. She uses her hacking skills within the Anvil to open doors, use the surveillance system and generate fake MR walls within seconds. Within her Holon Cammie was able to unlock a Union gate and electronic handcuffs with just a look. Engineering Cammie is a skilled engineer and was able to design and build a robotic pet, utilizing welding in the process. When discussing the prospect of customizing Holon, she is excited at the prospect of modding her own kit, and after acquiring specialized computer-aided design software, she successfully designs Holon components by herself. Cammie became an apprentice to Weller, who was a highly skilled engineer, and has learned enough about the gen:LOCK technology that she is confident she can maintain it. Cammie is able to work in tandem with Fatima Jha to redesign and customize the gen:LOCK team's Holons. Holon Cammie's Holon is equipped with two drones that provide a near perfect 360-degree awareness of her surroundings and aim assistance. It is equipped with two handguns, and can automatically dispense and position two handgun magazines to its back for quick reloading. Despite Cammie being uncomfortable at using firearms, especially at human targets, she is capable of using them with great skill after having her drones aim for her. Cammie combines the omnidirectional awareness from her drones with her Holon's wheels for a high-mobility combat style. She is able to fire at multiple enemies around her in quick succession while moving in high speed as well as rapidly dodge enemy fire. Her enhanced awareness also allowed her to jump kick a low-flying Union Fighter into a Spider Tank. After the events of "It Never Rains...", Cammie's Holon comes with lighter armor and its legs are now digitigrade in construction, similar to a rabbit's. It provides Cammie with increased coordination and agility, as she describes the longer legs of the standardized frame to be similar to "wearing the world's highest high heels" and has complained that boxy armor throws her off. Her Holon now sports more conspicuous flaps on the head akin to rabbit ears, which also assist in intel gathering in a manner similar to a radar dish. She now also has more drones at her disposal, having deployed up to five in the fight with Nemesis. Trivia *Cammie is the only gen:LOCK recruit with no formal military background. *Cammie's callsign, Trixx, may be a reference to Sapphire TriXX, a program used for PC gaming to overclock a graphics card, as well as Trix cereal, known for its rabbit mascot and its motto, "Silly rabbit! Trix are for kids!" which alludes to Cammie's young age and child-like demeanor. *Cammie often speaks in Gaelic and Scots. *In early production, Cammie's Holon was distinguishable with the color pink. References Category:Protagonists Category:Polity